


Avengers Movie Night

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hand Jobs, Movie Night, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Steve's tits, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: Steve and Bucky invite you over to watch a movie. They failed to mention that they would be bringing you to Avengers Movie Night. You meet a lot of their friends for the first time and have some fun in Steve's apartment after the movie ;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Avengers Movie Night

You knocked excitedly on Steve’s door. Your outfit had been a strategic effort, and you were hoping that Steve and Bucky reacted to it the way you hoped. You had collaborated with your Chief Boy Strategist Kiara to create the perfect Netflix and Chill look that was both sexy and casual at the same time. You had on cozy gray sweatpants that made your ass look amazing and a low-cut cropped tank top that showed off your waist and boobs. Steve answered the door, beaming at you. He hugged you before he had a chance to take in your outfit, looking you up and down as he welcomed you into his place. 

“Uh, Bucky? You think they’ll notice if we skip tonight?” 

_Who’s “they”?_

“Yeah, Steve. You’re the one who promised Tony—” he stopped when he saw you. He looked you up and down hungrily before closing his eyes, steeling his resolve. “We have to go,” Bucky said. 

He came and hugged you, kissing you chastely on the temple. You were enjoying their reactions but couldn't help being confused: you thought you’d be enjoying a movie from the comfort of Steve’s couch. 

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“Steve, you didn't tell her?”

“ _You_ were supposed to tell her!”

“Tell me what?”

“We originally planned on watching a movie here, but last night Sam had to go and brag to everyone how much he liked you. They were all upset that Sam had met you and they hadn’t, so we kinda got roped into bringing you to team movie night tonight.” 

You nodded, taking in the information that you would presumably be meeting the Avengers tonight. They looked at you anxiously, trying to gauge your reaction. 

“Let me get this straight:” you said, “you decided to introduce me to a bunch of your friends all at once, without giving me any warning whatsoever, not even so that I could dress appropriately,” you gestured to your outfit, “and to top it all off, said friends are the freaking Avengers.”

“Yeah?” Steve said sheepishly. 

“Okay,” you said. “Just checking.”

“Are you mad?” Bucky asked. 

“No. I wish I had a heads up, but I’m happy to meet more of your friends. They all know everything? About us?” 

“Yes. And don’t worry, we’ve told them all to be on their best behavior,” Steve said. 

He was trying to reassure you, but he was just making you more nervous. Were their friends in the habit of misbehaving? 

They led you to the entertaining floor, which, as they explained to you, was one of several common floors in the building. You were excited to see more of their home than just Steve’s living room and the inside of the elevator, especially considering that they had a whole movie theater here! There was a kitchen on the same floor as the theater where snacks were always set up before the movie. 

When you got off the elevator on the entertaining floor, Steve stopped. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. He looked at Bucky. “Are we sure about this?” 

You shook your head. “Uh-uh, you are not chickening out now. I have mentally prepared myself to do this, so there is no turning back now,” you said. 

“You heard the lady,” Bucky said. He wrapped a protective hand around your waist while Steve took your hand, making you feel better about walking into the Avengers’ Movie Night.

People were already mingling in the kitchen enjoying the ice cream sundae bar complete with warm cookies and every sauce, topping, and flavor imaginable. You were so enthralled by the ice cream display that you didn’t even notice Thor approaching until he was right in front of you. 

“Hello! I see you have captured the hearts of both of my dear friends and it is lovely to see you again.” 

“It’s nice to see you too, Thor.” 

It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like ages since your first date with Bucky, when you were running down a hallway in a Tuscan villa to get away from the Asgardian god in front of you. Thor gathered you into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up. He was holding you so tight that you weren’t even able to raise your arms. You were awkwardly able to pat him on the back, hoping he would release you soon. Bucky loudly cleared his throat and Thor put you down, excusing himself to go to the sundae bar. Before you could recover from that hug, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts came up to you, shaking your hand. 

“So this is the sexy librarian,” Tony said, looking at Steve and Bucky. 

“The sexy librarian usually goes by Amy,” you told him as you returned his handshake. Tony looked a little surprised, but almost impressed. 

“So, ‘Amy’: The Jules Verne, 500 roses, candlelight. Just between us, I planned the better date, didn’t I? ” 

“No, you did not!” Sam yelled from across the room. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Pipe down chicken little. I’m not talking to you.”

“Chickens don’t even fly!” Sam protested.

“I do not care what James says—the angels were a nice touch!” Thor added.

‘Yeah, that’s why they literally ran away from your date,” Tony said sarcastically before turning his focus back to you. “Blink if my date was better.” 

Thankfully Pepper stepped in, forcefully asking Tony for a glass of water. 

“It is so nice to meet you,” she said. “You have certainly been the talk of the Tower for the last several weeks.” 

_I have?!_

“Please, make yourself at home and ignore my husband. I know I do,” Pepper said.

Tony came back with a glass of water and a teenage boy. “Now Amy, I want you to meet the kid. Kid, Amy. Amy, kid.” You shook hands with an excited-looking teenage boy.

“Hi, I’m Parker—I mean Peter. Peter Parker,” he sputtered out. 

“Amy. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too! It’s so cool that we get to meet you because Mr. Stark said that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have been keeping everything super hush-hush and that we may never get to meet you but now here you are and it’s so crazy to think that a few years ago we were all trying to kill each other and now we’re all sitting here eating ice cream and—”

“Alright, kid, slow down,” Tony said. 

“Trying to kill each other?!” you asked.

“Yeah. We fought and I stole his shield,” Peter pointed at Steve. “And then I fought him and the Falcon,” Peter pointed at Bucky. “And then Captain Rogers dropped an airplane walkway on me and—”

“He did what?!” you said, looking at Steve in alarm. 

“Hey, he got some good hits in,” Steve said. 

“Yeah! I was able to knock him down a few times,” Peter said proudly.

“Let me guess: you ‘shot him in ze legs’?” you said.

“Because his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he’s an idiot!” Peter finished excitedly. 

Bucky and Tony started laughing in shock, while Steve looked puzzled. 

“I...what?” 

“Don’t worry baby, you’re not an idiot,” you said, rubbing his arm patronizingly, causing Bucky and Tony to laugh harder and Steve to pout. You gave him a little kiss. “It’s from a vine,” you explained. 

“A vine?” 

“It’s a funny video app that was popular a few years ago. We’ll watch some.”

“Is it like Tik Tok?” he asked. 

“Kinda, but they’re different.” 

Steve sighed exasperatedly. Every day he learned something else he didn’t know. 

“Hey, this one is on you. Vine came out since you’ve been unfrozen so you can’t even blame that,” you said. 

You noticed Bucky laughing at the two of you. 

“You should check out my Tik Tok!” Peter said to you. “I’m friendly_neighborhood_spidey.” 

“I don’t have Tik Tok, but I will tell my little sister to follow you immediately.” 

Peter seemed satisfied with your answer and got distracted by the ice cream, hastily saying goodbye. 

“You guys fought a teenager?” you asked under your breath. 

“It’s a long story,” Bucky replied. 

The icecream was calling to you, and you were going to politely excuse yourself to get some when Pepper got your attention. “Amy, I want to thank you for looking out for Morgan the other day.” 

You didn't miss the look she shot at Bucky. He mumbled, “Sorry,” under his breath. 

Pepper continued, “She keeps asking us when you can come for a playdate.”

“Tell her I’m free any time!” you said. “She’s also welcome to visit me at the library. We have storytime every Thursday.” 

“Really? That sounds lovely! Doesn’t it, Tony?

“Yes it does, dear. Now let’s get Thumbelina some ice cream.” 

You supposed a nickname regarding your height was better than one about your profession. Tony draped an arm around your shoulder and led you to the counter. 

“We’ve got Rocky Road, Vanilla, Pistachio, Strawberry, Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Chip, and some sorbets for the lactose intolerants like Rhodey whose wittle tummies can’t handle it.” 

“Shut up, Tony!” were the first words you ever heard Rhodey speak. You were properly introduced to him shortly after. 

You helped yourself to a generous scoop of chocolate ice cream. 

“Let me guess,” Sam called from across the room. “She picked vanilla.” 

You shot him a look. 

“Play nice, Sam.” You recognized Black Widow as she came into the room along with the Hulk. You tried not to stare as you added Oreos and fresh strawberries to your sundae, topping it with a dollop of whipped cream. 

Bucky had gone for rocky road in a waffle cone and Steve got strawberry ice cream with chocolate drizzle and crushed peanuts on top. You sat in the living room with the boys and the rest of the team. Bucky pulled you so that you were sitting on his lap, his free hand rubbing your hip. You weren’t used to being so couple-y in front of others, but it felt nice. 

Black Widow and Hulk sat down with you and introduced themselves. It was a surreal experience: casually hanging out with the Avengers. Looking on and sometimes laughing with them as Rhodey spilled raspberry sorbet on his shirt and Tony teased him incessantly, or when a debate over the best ice cream flavor broke out. You declared your hate for mint chocolate chip and were content to sit back and watch as they quibbled over it. 

“I don’t even like chocolate,” the Hulk—who had insisted that you call him Bruce—said through a mouthful of pistachio. 

“That’s racist,” you quipped without thinking. Definitely something your friends would joke about, but you didn't know about this crowd. Thankfully, everyone laughed. 

“Is it?!” Peter looked up panicked from his vanilla and gummy worm mix. That just caused everyone to laugh harder. 

“Alright, kid. I think that’s our cue to start the movie,” Tony said. 

Everyone stood up suddenly, alarming you. Steve and Sam were shoving each other, vaulting over couches, and racing down the hallway, and the rest of the team wasn’t far behind. 

“Saving seats,” Bucky explained when you looked at him in bewilderment. You told him to go ahead and he sprinted across the room as you brought your dish to the sink. You shook your head, amused at seeing everyone acting like kids. 

“They seem quite taken with you.” Black Widow’s voice made you jump. You hadn’t noticed that she stayed behind. You internally reminded yourself to think of her as Natasha, Steve and Bucky’s good friend, and not Black Widow, Russian assassin. 

“I’ve really loved getting to know them.” You chose your words carefully—she was kind of freaking you out. She was being very quiet and very still, and you weren’t sure if you should say something else. “Are you excited for the movie?” you asked, hoping to get you both moving towards the theater. You were unsuccessful, as she seemed quite comfortable leaning against the countertop. 

She shrugged, “Eh, seen it before. You?” 

“I’ve seen it before but I really enjoyed it. I’m excited to see it again.” 

She only hummed in response. She was evaluating you and you weren't sure if she liked what she saw. 

She finally said, “By dating them you are putting yourself in very real danger. Do you understand that?”

You were completely caught off guard. You weren’t quite sure what to say to that. Sure, you had considered the danger in the abstract. You had seen the movies, knew what became of superhero loved ones like Rachel Dawes. But the actual risk there was for you specifically? You had no clue. 

“When their enemies find out that there is a girl close to them—a vulnerable girl—you’ll be a target.” 

_Oh. So that’s the risk._

She looked at you expectantly, but you were at a loss for words. She continued, “I can have ten eligible bachelors on your doorstep tomorrow morning. Age-appropriate. No baggage. And a career that doesn’t put your life in danger.”

You went for humor, your go-to defense mechanism when having difficult conversations like this one: “Wow, you could have a very lucrative career as a matchmaker ahead of you. I have some friends who would love to meet those eligible bachelors you’re talking about.”

She just looked at you. 

“Listen, what you’re saying scares me, I’m not gonna lie. But I really _really_ like them. So I guess I’m hoping that there are ways to manage the risks? You know, other than the obvious choice of leaving them.”

“They’re already managing the risks. They take your safety very seriously, and have already taken security measures to protect you. For right now, you’re perfectly safe.” 

“For right now?”

“Yes, well if you continue to date, more and more people will learn of your relationship, which will increase the risk. Steve and Bucky will do everything in their power to protect you, but there may be a time when the safety protocols fail, or you call for help and it doesn’t arrive in time. If you continue with this relationship, you have to be prepared for that possibility.”

You took a deep breath, letting what she had said sink in. You could be stubborn when you wanted to be, and you didn’t want to just give up and let go of your budding relationship. But as much as you liked Steve and Bucky, you didn’t want to be kidnapped by the Joker and blown up just for being close to them. While you enjoyed playing the princess role, you couldn’t actually afford to be the helpless damsel in distress when it really mattered. You needed to be a dragon, a warrior. 

“Would you be willing to train me?” you asked Natasha.

Now she looked caught off guard. “Train you?”

“Yeah, to kick ass and stuff.”

“I’m sure Bucky and Steve would be more than capable.” 

“I know, and if you don’t want to train me, or are too busy, I understand. But I would prefer to learn from you.”

“Why?

“You fight the same bad guys they do, but you haven’t been injected with serum or imbued with superhuman abilities. You’re just a badass. And that’s what I want to be. That way, when the bad guys come, I’ll be ready.”

She gave you an appraising glance, as if looking at you for the first time. “Ok. I’ll do it. I’ll be in touch about logistics.” 

“Thank you, Natasha.”

“Of course. Now let’s go watch that movie.” 

You walked to the theater in comfortable silence, but your head was spinning. For the first time, the risks associated with dating them felt really real. It made you wonder how much danger you were actually in, and why the boys hadn’t mentioned it to you before. Natasha made it sound like you would be getting kidnapped any day now. However, she had also said that they were already taking precautions, whatever that meant. Maybe they were planning to have that conversation with you when things got more serious. Or maybe they hadn’t mentioned it because they never intended to make things more serious. The thought made you sick. Natasha stopped just outside of the door, seemingly sensing your anxiety. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked you.

You considered lying but thought better of it. _How do I say this without sounding insecure?_

“Just say it,” she commanded. 

“I’m worried about the danger, obviously. But I’m also worried that because they haven’t talked to me about risk they don’t see this as a serious thing.” 

“I didn’t mean to alarm you. Your safety is their #1 priority, even if they haven’t had that conversation with you yet. And if they weren’t serious about you, they wouldn’t be letting us meet you.” After a pause, she said, “I’ve never seen them so happy. They really care about you.” 

You smiled at Natasha, grateful for her reassurances, and followed her into the semi-dark theater. The room was modern and sleek, decorated in gray and black, but still cozy. There were five rows of comfy armchairs and sofas. The boys waved to you from the back corner. 

“Finally!” You heard Tony’s voice call out. “We can start the movie!” 

On cue, the lights dimmed and the movie started. You hurried to your seat between the boys on the loveseat they had claimed in the back row. Natasha sat next to Sam in the row in front of you. You could see her whispering to him. You hoped she wasn’t complaining about you to him. 

“Everything ok?” Steve whispered. 

“I think so?”

“What happened?” Bucky asked. 

“She kind of grilled me.” Bucky’s brow furrowed with concern, and Steve’s face was an identical picture of worry. “I know she was probably coming from a good place, but it was a little intense.”

“I’m sorry. I know she can be intimidating,” Bucky said.

You decided to lighten the mood. “After the questions Kiara asked you, I think I can handle a few minutes with Natasha.” 

They laughed and cuddled you close. Tomorrow morning you could broach the security issue. For right now, you wanted to enjoy the movie and the company. You loved the feeling of their arms around you and their fingers absently tracing patterns on the backs of your hands. You loved feeling their chests move as they laughed along with jokes in the movie. It was really easy to forget that all the people in this room were superheroes as they laughed at dumb jokes and shushed each other and threw handfuls of popcorn at the people who shushed them. It was easier to forget that the hands whose movements became less and less innocent belonged to _The_ Captain America, as he began rubbing the inside of your thigh, giving you butterflies. 

“Steve,” you warned under your breath. 

He kept facing forward, but his smirk gave him away. Bucky lowered his head into the crook of your neck, placing a kiss on your collarbone. Steve’s hand inched higher. Your entire body was on high alert. You did _not_ want to get caught fooling around by their friends. The movie was almost over, at which point they could do whatever they wanted to you in the comfort and privacy of Steve’s apartment. You had to stop them when Steve’s hand reached your crotch and Bucky began to use teeth on your neck. 

You smacked Steve’s hand away and whisper-scolded them. “Boys! Stop! Your friends are going to think I’m a huge ho!” You all giggled at that. 

“Not a _huge_ one,” Sam said over his shoulder. 

Bucky lobbed a pillow at Sam faster than he could react, nailing him hard in the back of the head. When he recovered he tried to return fire but Bucky easily caught it, laughing. 

“RoboSoldier. I Believe I Can Fly. This isn’t a slumber party: No pillow fights,” Tony scolded. He really did have a nickname for everyone. Everyone laughed, but they were also on their best behavior for the last ten minutes of the movie. 

As you said goodnight to everyone, Steve’s fingers traced the waistband of your sweatpants, giving you goosebumps. You finally let them lead you back to Steve’s apartment, the boys rushing you through your goodbyes. Tony gave them a hard time for leaving so soon, and Sam also chimed in, but Steve and Bucky paid them no mind, not even slowing their stride to respond.

You managed to keep your hands to yourselves in the elevator, but once you were inside the apartment Steve grabbed you and kissed you, his tongue urgently exploring your mouth. Bucky went behind you, attaching his lips to your neck. Hands were everywhere, traveling your body ravenously, the boys gripping and grabbing every part of you they could find. Your mind was gone: you lost yourself in them, enjoying their touch. 

It was like they had choreographed this—Steve stealing your breath with his most passionate kiss to date while Bucky’s teeth nipped at the skin of your neck. You captured Steve’s bottom lip between your teeth, sucking on it, returning back to him a little bit of the fire he was igniting in you. Steve pulled you closer, deepening the kiss, as his hands went to the hem of your shirt. Bucky’s hands moved from your waist and reached around front, toying with the drawstring of your sweatpants. 

You pulled back from Steve to murmur, “You boys finally gonna be a little rougher with me? Take what you want?” Steve gasped against your mouth before kissing you even more passionately. 

Bucky’s lips were at your ear now. 

“I was planning on eating you out tonight, does that sound ok to you, Princess?” You could hear the smirk in his voice as his hands traveled between your legs, stroking you through the cloth. You would’ve laughed at the stupid nickname if you weren’t so turned on. You nodded into the kiss. 

“I want to see you. All of you. Can we do that?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Then let’s get these pants on the floor.” 

“Only thing is,” you said, causing them to pause. Bucky came around to face you before you continued, “I don’t want you two to be overdressed.” 

They grinned. 

“Excellent point.” Bucky took off his shirt and threw it across the room, causing you and Steve to laugh. 

You looked down at his chest. No one should be allowed to be this hot. He didn’t allow you to stare for long, as his hands busied themselves with removing your shirt. He slid his fingers over your skin, slowly pushing your shirt up over your torso, one hand warm, the other cool, the temperature difference and his slow pace making you shiver with anticipation. When your shirt was off he marveled at your cleavage. You knew your boobs looked crazy good in the bra you had chosen and you were glad to see it had the desired effect. Bucky ghosted his hands over your breasts, lightly running his fingers over the cups in an unexpected moment of tenderness. 

Steve pulled your pants down and helped you step out of them. By the looks of it, they were impressed by the matching underwear. You gestured at Bucky’s pants, indicating for him to strip before turning on Steve, hands on your hips. “Why are you still dressed, Captain?” 

He blushed at your use of his title but he obediently removed his clothing. You took the time to appreciate his body as well. You had seen Bucky shirtless before, but not Steve. His pecs were incredible. You subconsciously licked your lips, wanting to get your mouth on him. He noticed your stare, seemed to thrive off it. You didn’t have much time to salivate, as Bucky picked you up and carried you to the bedroom, laying you on the bed. He tied his hair back before hooking his fingers in the waistband of your underwear, checking with his eyes to make sure it was ok. You nodded, a little nervous, but excited. Once they were off, Bucky looked ready to dive in but you cleared your throat and looked pointedly at his underwear, which he removed. His hands ran up and down your legs before resting at your ankles, slowly spreading them. 

Steve removed his underwear as well and you propped up on your elbows so he could have better access to your bra. He unhooked your bra and helped you out of it, allowing your breasts to be free in front of them for the first time. 

“Jesus,” Steve whispered when he got your bra off. 

“Language, Ste—” Bucky stopped mid-taunt as he looked up at your breasts. “Jesus.” 

They were both taking in your body with their eyes, drinking in every inch of you and you couldn’t muster up any good old-fashioned Christian shame for enjoying their attention. You had never been naked in front of a guy. And yet here you were: naked with two men, legs spread wide open, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bucky picked up one of your ankles and kissed all the way from your foot to your thigh, leaving kisses on your calf and your knee in the process, making you giggle because you were so ticklish there. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to your hip bone. His strong hands were at the insides of your thighs, pushing them apart, opening you up for him. 

It was then that Steve grabbed your breasts, surprising you. You were so focused on Steve that you weren’t prepared for Bucky’s mouth on you. You didn’t know what to focus on as Steve squeezed both your breasts, alternating between sucking on each nipple, while Bucky's tongue went from light strokes to rough passes. His tongue delved deeper and deeper, eating you out methodically. 

In contrast with Steve, who was quick and eager, Bucky didn’t give you too much at once; almost teasing you, letting your orgasm build slowly. Bucky worked you until you were right at the edge then went in for the kill, wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking while fucking you with his fingers. Bucky’s tight grip on your thighs kept your legs steady as you came but your whole body trembled. Steve retained his grip on your breasts, teeth nipping at your nipple as you came down from your high. Bucky lovingly kissed the inside of your thighs. Steve moved to sit beside Bucky in front of your legs. 

“I wanna taste,” Steve said to him. 

Bucky dipped a finger into your sensitive core and you moaned and writhed on the bed. Upon seeing your reaction he pressed his finger deeper inside of you and you weakly tried to push his hand away. “You said to take what we want, Princess,” he pumped his finger inside of you, “and Stevie wants a taste.” He removed his finger and placed it in Steve’s mouth, who sucked on it obscenely and licked it clean. 

“More,” was all Steve said as he pulled Bucky in for a kiss, trying to drink every last drop of you from Bucky’s lips. Bucky reached down to Steve’s lap, gripping his cock at the base and stroking roughly. Steve returned the favor. You saw just how hard they were; tips glistening with precum. 

Bucky outstretched his free hand to you and you took it, sitting up and kneeling in front of the two of them. Bucky broke his kiss with Steve and Steve whined at the loss of contact, immediately attaching his lips to Bucky’s pulse point. Bucky’s eyes closed for a moment with pleasure before he opened them and trained them on you. His free hand went to the side of your face, bringing you in for a kiss. He gasped against your mouth and you looked to see that Steve had started to use his teeth on Bucky’s neck. 

You reached out a tentative hand to Steve’s chest, finger tracing his perfectly sculpted pectoral muscles. He shuddered, grabbing your hand and pressing it firmly against his chest, urging you to touch him harder. You decided to knead his pecs just as he had done with your breasts a few minutes ago. You squeezed and heard him hiss into Bucky’s neck, taking a break from kissing and biting and just resting his head there. Your fingers found Steve’s nipple and pinched, causing Steve to curse under his breath. You took a chance and pulled and Steve moaned loudly. You were proud of yourself for being able to elicit such a response from him. You continued rolling his nipple between your thumb and forefinger but you wanted to find a place on Bucky’s body that made him moan like that. 

You pulled back from your kiss with Bucky, ignoring the questioning look he gave you. Your eyes traveled down his body to those sinful v-lines that framed his hips and led to his dick, which Steve’s hand was currently wrapped around. His hips thrust up into Steve’s touch and you watched his dick move through Steve’s fist. 

You started softly, as you had with Steve, index finger tracing his v-cut. You heard a muffled moan and looked up to see that Bucky and Steve were kissing again, and Bucky was moaning against Steve’s mouth. 

“That was easy,” you said to yourself, almost wishing it was more of a challenge to get Bucky to moan.

“Shut up,” Bucky grinned against Steve’s lips.

You leaned over and traced with your tongue the path you had just drawn with your finger.

“Fuck!” Bucky said loudly as he jerked involuntarily against Steve’s hand. You sat up and looked at him triumphantly. He pulled away from Steve’s mouth to shake his head at you. You leaned in to kiss him, giving Steve’s nipple another tug for good measure. As you and Bucky kissed, you could feel that both of the boys were nearing their climax. Their moans were increasing in number and volume, and both were moving more erratically. It made you horny all over again to see them like this. 

Bucky was biting your lip and pulling on it with his teeth. Steve smacked your ass and then rubbed it, switching between squeezing and stroking in a way that brought you to the edge for the second time that night. Bucky’s metal hand rubbed your other ass cheek before sliding down and stroking your folds. 

“Did watching us make you this wet?” Bucky mumbled against your lips. 

You nodded. He slipped two fingers inside of you, pumping steadily. You rocked back against his hand, fucking yourself on his fingers. This was his first time using his left hand on you, and the contrast of his cooler, harder fingers was driving you wild. You were ravenous for Steve and Bucky. The more you tasted, the hungrier you got. Even when the three of you eventually had sex, you weren’t sure this craving would ever go away. The closer you got to climax, the more desperately you clawed at Steve’s chest and made out with Bucky. You all came at the same time, each boy coating their own abdomen and the other’s hand. 

The boys each gave you a kiss before going to the bathroom to clean up, coming back quickly. They each put on a pair of underwear and Steve got one of his shirts, helping you into it. You laid back on the bed and they lay on either side of you. You wanted to enjoy their cuddles and fall asleep in their arms, but after the other night knew you couldn’t sleep between them again. 

“I don’t think I can use my legs. Someone carry me to the couch so I don’t die of heatstroke trying to sleep with y’all,” you murmured. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Steve said. You opened one eye to look at him and he was grinning at you. You raised an eyebrow. He explained, “We got Tony to design a special bed. It has cooling technology, so once the temperature under the covers gets to a certain point, the system is supposed to cool things down. We can try it out tonight and then adjust it if we need to.”

“Wow. Technology is amazing,” you said, snuggling under the covers. The boys laughed next to you, cuddling you and kissing you on the cheek. You fell asleep with a smile on your face. 

...

When you woke up they were talking softly. 

“Good morning,” Bucky said to you. 

“Morning,” you mumbled. 

“Was everything OK last night temperature-wise?” Steve asked anxiously. 

“Yeah.” You hadn’t woken up in a sweat in the middle of the night so you considered that a win. Although you probably would’ve slept through just about anything last night you were so worn out. “Thank you for doing that. You really had to ask Tony to help you?”

“Yeah, it was probably the most awkward conversation of my life and Bucky refused to go with me.” He shot Bucky a look and Bucky just shrugged. “But the cost of him helping me was that he wanted to meet you. And once he found out that Sam met you he was _very_ insistent about meeting you yesterday.”

“And what do you think he thought? What do you think everyone thought of me?” 

“They loved you, of course!” Bucky said. 

“Seriously?” you asked.

“ _Seriously_ ,” Steve said. “How could they not?”

“I don’t know. Some of them are pretty hard to read.” 

“Like Nat?” 

“Yeah. She’s definitely a little intimidating.” 

“What did she say to you?”

You took a big breath. “She wanted to talk about the risk that I’m taking by dating the two of you.” They made concerned eye contact with each other. “And I guess that just made me wonder…” Even with Natasha’s reassurances you still had your doubts.

“Wonder what?” Bucky asked. 

“What the actual risk is and how you—we—are managing it. And if the reason why we haven’t talked about it is because you two maybe don’t see this as something that will be happening for a long time so you maybe don’t want to… you know…which is fine. I just...would maybe like to know that.” _Smooth._

“Amy, look at me,” Steve said, and you obliged, steeling yourself for whatever they said. This relationship stuff was all new to you and you were almost certain you were doing this wrong. “We really care about you. Of course we hope this will be a long-term relationship. And your safety is our number one priority. We weren’t sure when the right time to talk about this with you was, but apparently it was before you met Nat.” 

Bucky spoke up, “As our relationship progresses, we will need to continue to increase your security. Eventually we will need to step up the security in your apartment, for example. But it’s early enough that there’s no need for enhanced security measures, and as soon as we feel that’s appropriate we will do that. Your safety is important to us. _You_ are important to us.” 

“Maybe it’s time to get her secure devices?” Steve said to Bucky. 

“Yeah, that might help all of us feel better,” Bucky said. 

You looked at them in question. “Devices?”

“We can get you all new personal devices: phone, laptop, tablet. Completely secure communication: untraceable and unhackable.”

“Unhackable, huh? Is this so I will send you nudes?” 

They laughed. 

“If you _did_ want to send them to us they would be very safe with this new phone. Just saying,” Steve said. 

“As long as you sext me back, Captain.” 

The tips of Steve’s ears went pink. 

“He loves it when you use his title,” Bucky said, laughing at Steve. 

“Is that right, Steve?”

Steve refused to look at you. 

“You like it when I call you Captain?”

Steve’s cheeks went red. 

“Oh, you are _kinky_.”

You and Bucky laughed as Steve’s face caught on fire. 

Bucky decided to have mercy on him and change the subject: “While secure devices are great for sending nudes, they’re also great for making sure that our communications cannot be intercepted and that your location can’t be tracked. You won’t have to change your phone number, and we can transfer all of your data off of your old devices.” 

“Alright. Let’s get the Captain his nudes.” 

Steve’s face, which was starting to return to its normal shade, fired back up again. 

“We’ll get you your new devices before you leave today. You can drop off your old devices next time you come over so that they can be wiped and recycled.” 

“I’ll be sure to clear my search history before doing that.” You were only half-joking. Considering that every day the possibility of having sex with these two men went more from an “if” to a “when”, you had been doing some research as to how things might go between the three of you. 

They both laughed heartily. “Yeah, clearing your history doesn’t do anything,” Bucky said.

You looked at them in alarm.

“We haven’t looked! We’re just saying,” Steve said. 

“But just out of curiosity, what would we find in your search history?” Bucky asked. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Sergeant?” 

Bucky failed at hiding his blush. 

“Don’t tell me you get turned on by your title, too,” you said. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“I’ve got a couple ideas,” Bucky said, leaning in for a kiss. 

You kissed him back. “As my search history will tell you, so do I,” you fired back. That got both of their attention. “Now, I’m going to go shower,” you said, getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. 

“Do you want some company?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, save water and all that,” Steve said.

“As much as I love water conservation, I’ll have you know that my shower time is very, very sacred.” 

“We’ll get started on breakfast, then,” Bucky said. 

You may or may not have sashayed to the bathroom, knowing you had an audience. Steve’s t-shirt only just covered your ass and you used that to your advantage. You heard a wolf whistle that almost certainly came from Bucky and you stopped at the entrance to the bathroom without turning around, placing your hand on the door frame and swinging your hips back and forth. You kept swaying your hips as you dropped it low and picked it back up. More whistles, this time from both of them. You laughed as you closed the bathroom door behind you.

You supposed you shouldn't have been surprised that Steve’s bathroom supplies were bare bones. You didn’t realize how accustomed you were to your own bathroom, which was full of soaks, scrubs, gels, and butters. Steve had one bottle in the shower and just a tube of toothpaste by the sink. Nothing else. His water pressure was fantastic, but Tony was probably the one who should be getting credit for that. You came out of the bathroom in a towel and realized you’d have to do the walk of shame. There was a fresh t-shirt on Steve’s bed, which you gratefully put on before heading to the kitchen and sitting on a stool at the island. 

“As much as I love seeing you in my shirt, next time you should bring a bag of stuff for overnight. You have a toothbrush now, but bring over anything you need to stay the night: clothes—” 

“Body wash.”

“I have body wash.”

“15-in-1! That shouldn’t even exist!” 

“It’s useless,” Bucky said to you. “I’ve tried to tell him a thousand times.”

“It’s efficient,” Steve said. “Why do I need 15 different products when they’re all combined right there for me?”

“You don’t even have lotion!”

“Fifteen. In. One. Lotion’s included!” 

You were completely horrified and Bucky shared your pain. 

“Okay, so next time I’ll bring a few changes of clothes as well as 15 different products including 1-in-1 body wash and 1-in-1 lotion.” 

Both boys laughed. The three of you started eating breakfast. 

“I want to settle something,” Bucky said. “It’s about what Tony asked you last night.”

You racked your brain thinking of what he could possibly say. 

“Whose date _was_ better?” he asked. 

“They were both amazing. Which is why, if you’ll recall, I couldn’t choose between you two!”

“Yeah, but one had to be objectively better,” Steve said. 

You tried to ignore them and focus on your plate but they both kept looking at you.

“Fine. You each get 60 seconds to state your case.”

You had fun reliving your dates, Steve and Bucky both making valid points about how magical your first dates had been. Of course in the end you still couldn’t choose, but that really didn’t matter anyway. You had never been so grateful for your indecision as you were right now. Because if you had been able to choose, you might not have what you did right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my instagram (@girlygirl14534) for inspo pics of the Tower's movie theater!


End file.
